Użytkownik:Sobek220/111
27 lutego 2017, Poniedziałek, 14:55 Sobek szukał czegoś na laptopie. Janusz oglądał z Jane telewizję. Jane: (✧ᗝ✧) TV: Tej wiosny.... Kobieta: Nie mogę tego zrobić Haroldzie! (>ᗝ<) WYDARZY SIĘ COŚ CO ZMIENI LUDZKOŚĆ Harold: Jedz tą kapustę! (>ᗝ<) APOKALIPSA ROKU 2017 Franek: Ja już dłużej nie mogę! (>ᗝ<) "ZŁA KAPUSTA 4" W KINACH OD 1 MARCA. Jane: TATO! Ja koniecznie muszę- Janusz: Nie znasz lepszych filmów? -_- Jane: Ale ta- Janusz: Powiedziałem nie! -_- Jane: (─ ³─) Zadzwonił dzwonek. Jane: Tato, ty zamontowałeś dzwonek? (ó ³ò) Janusz: Taa....nudzi mnie już to pukanie. (─ᗝ─) Janusz odstawił gazetę, wyprostował plecy i otworzył drzwi. To była Marika z koszykiem. Janusz: Witaj Czerwony Kapturku! (>ᗜ<) Marika: Witaj Gruby Wilku! (>ᗜ<) Marika weszła do domu. Marika: Gdzie jest Sobek? (óᗜò) Janusz: W swoim pokoju. (óᗜò) Marika: Dzięki! (^ᗜ^) Janusz: Spoczko! (óᗜò) Marika wbiegła na schody a potem poszła na górne piętro. Sobek: No dalej, no dalej...(☉ ³☉) Marika weszła do pokoju. Marika: Cześć Sobusi- (^ᗜ^) Sobek: NIEEEE!! (>ᗝ<) Marika: (⍜ᗜ⍜) Marika stanęła. Sobek padł na zawał. Marika: (⍜_⍜) Marika: Sobek? Sobek!! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika podeszła do Sobka. Sobek: To koniec. (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: Hę? (⍜ᗝ⍜) 15 minut później Marika: A więc to tak....(óᗝò) Sobek: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wyprzedali wszystkie bilety na "Zła Kapusta 2". Teraz wychodzi 4 część a ja jedynie oglądałem oryginał z 1966. (ཀ_ཀ) Marika: Ojej. (óᗜò) Marika przytuliła Sobka mocno do swoich piersi. Marika: Nie martw się Sobuś! Jako twoja najważniejsza osoba w życiu postaram się coś z tym zrobić! (òᗜó) Marika: Hmmmm.... Marika spojrzała na laptopa i postanowiła wyszukać w wyszukiwarce coś o złej kapuście. "Zła Kapusta" (1966): "Orzeszek postanawia otworzyć obóz nad jeziorem Feralusy, gdzie wcześniej doszło do tragedii. Mężczyzna nie wie, że w okolicznych lasach czai się zły Kapuśniak!" Puszczane będzie w kinach: 18 marca, 25 maja, 21 lipca, 19 września, 27 grudnia 2017 roku." "Zła Kapusta 2" (1984): "Rok po krwawej masakrze nad jeziorem Feralusy przyjeżdża grupa wychowawców. Nie wiedzą oni, że Kapuśniak, który rzekomo zginął wiele lat temu, wrócił i zamierza pomścić śmierć swojej matki sałatki." Puszczane będzie w kinach: 18 marca, 25 maja, 27 grudnia 2017 roku" Marika: (ꗞ ³ꗞ) "Zła Kapusta 3" (2000): "Wybudzony z lodówki seryjny morderca, Cyber-Kapuśniak Paweł, po kolei eliminuje załogę statku kosmicznego na Plutonie." Marika zaczęła głaskać leżącego na niej Sobka. Marika: Sobuś, co ty za filmy oglądasz? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika patrzyła dalej ale nie mogła znaleźć drugiej części filmu. Marika: Gdzie w ogóle- Drzwi zostałe otwarte.. M i S: (⍜_⍜) Ktoś znajomy się ukazał... Eddie: Siemka! (òᗜó) ....................... Marika zacisnęła pięści. Eddie: Wooow. Mary, ale ci piersi urosły! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika odstawiła zrozpaczonego Sobka na podłogę. Marika powoli podchodziła do Eddiego. Eddie: Cóż. Wiem co się wydarzy. (ꗞᗜꗞ) Marika: CO SIĘ WYDARZY? (ʘᗜʘ) Eddie pokazał 2 bilety. Eddie: Sobek! Czy nie chciałbyś pójść ze mną do kina? (òᗜó) Marika się zatrzymała. Marika: Co? (๏ᗜ๏) Sobek: (stłumiony przez podłogę) Wyjdź. (ཀ_ཀ) Po cholerę przyszedłeś tutaj? Znowu mnie dobić? Prędzej ja cię przeniosę do innego wymiaru niż ty mnie- Eddie: Trudno. Widzę, że nie jestem tutaj mile widziany. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: Taaa...(ʘᗜʘ) Eddie: Bo właśnie w Pałacu Czerwonym będzie premiera filmu "Zła Kapusta 2" z 1984 roku. (^ᗜ^) Eddie poszedł. Sobek rzucił się na niego. Sobek: KAPUSTA 2? (✧ᗜ✧) Eddie: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Na dworze, Godzina 16:04 Sobek: Pamiętaj kołku o JEDNYM. Spróbujesz jakiegoś triku to pożałujesz! -_- .................................................. Sobek: A więc o której to będzie? (ó ³ò) Eddie: Jak tam humor Sobek? (^ᗜ^) Sobek: Yyyy...świetny? No więc o której- Eddie: Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? (^ᗜ^) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Czarny? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Eddie: O! O! Mój też! (✧ᗜ✧) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Eddie: Wal śmiało, koleżko! (^ᗜ^) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek: Czy ty coś brałeś? (^_^) Eddie: Nie, a co? (óᗜò) Sobek: (ó_ò) Sobek: Jesteś dla mnie dobry? A nigdy dla mnie dobry nie byłeś? (─ᗝ─) Eddie: Co? (óᗝò) Sobek: Nie ważne. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Eddie: Zaczyna się o godzinie 20:00 (-ᗜò) Sobek: Oh. Ok! (óᗝò) ..................... Sobek: Dlaczego- Eddie: Co? (òᗜó) Sobek: Dlaczego- Eddie: Nie słyszę! (>ᗜ<) Sobek: -_- Sobek: DLACZEGO- Eddie: Opowiem ci później. (>ᗜ<) Eddie: A CO TO JEST?! (✧ᗜ✧) Sobek: Yyyyy........huśtawka? (óᗝò) Eddie popchnął Sobka na huśtawkę. Sobek zaczął się wysoko huśtać na brzuchu. Sobek: Ej! (òᗝó) Eddie: Haha! (^ᗜ^) Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek zszedł z huśtawki i popchnął Eddiego na drugą huśtawkę. Eddie: O ty skurczybyku! (òᗜó) Sobek: -_- Eddie: Co? Nie czujesz się świetnie? (óᗝò) Sobek: -_- Sobek: Czy ty coś ode mnie chcesz? -_- Eddie: Nie. (óᗜò) Sobek: Yhym -_- Eddie uniósł ręcę w górze. Eddie: Przeszukaj mnie. (óᗜò) Sobek: Co? -_- Eddie: Kto wie? Może kryję jakąś broń w kieszeni i cię zastrzelę? (óᗜò) Sobek: Gdyby tak było naprawdę to amunicja by wróciła i rąbnęła by cię w ten zakuty łeb. -_- Eddie: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Eddie: Zakuty łeb powiadasz? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek: Taa -_- Eddie podszedł do Sobka. Sobek: -_- Eddie: (ꗞ_ꗞ) . . . 19:43 Sobek i Eddie leżeli na trawie. Sobek: Czyli dobrze rozumiem? Biłeś mnie, wyzywałeś, wyśmiewałeś i upokarzałeś przed całą szkołą bo....nie dałem ci walentynki? (─_─) Eddie: ............... Sobek: Stary, nie jestem homoseksualistą. (─_─) Eddie: Ale czemu- Eddie: (ó_ò) Eddie: Czekaj co? (óᗝò) Sobek: (─_─) Eddie: Jakim homoseksualistą? Po prostu chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić! (óᗝò) Sobek położył rękę na barku Eddiego. Sobek: Weź znajdź sobie innego przyjaciela. (óᗜò) Eddie: Ale ty masz w sobie coś......wyjątkowego. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Rok 2012 Sobek i Marika poszli na stołówkę. Sobek: Fuj. -_- Marika: Musisz jeść groszek! (òᗜó) Sobek: Ty w ogóle wiesz czym jest groszek?! (>ᗝ<) Groszek to jakieś nieporozumienie tej egzystencji. Czy tylko mi to wygląda jak walona zielona kometa? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Marika: Oj Sobek, Sobek...(ᴗ◡ᴗ) Sobek: -_- Sobek: (ó_ò) Sobek zauważył Eddiego siedzącego koło innego stolika. Eddie siedział sam z Igim. Sobek: -_- Sobek podszedł do Eddiego. Eddie się nudził Sobek: Pssst...(òᗝó) Eddie: ? (─ᗜ─) Sobek: Chcesz darmowego groszka? (─ᗜ─) Eddie: (✧ᗜ✧) ...................... Sobek: Chwila moment. Mówisz mi, że TO wszystko zaczęło się od głupiego groszka?! (ꗞᗝꗞ) Eddie: Tak. (óᗜò) Sobek złapał się za głowę. Sobek: O Overlodzie....(>_<) 14 lutego 2013 Eddie: (westchnięcie) Eddie zauważył idącego Sobka. Eddie: Idzie tu! (✧ᗜ✧) Sobek minął się z Eddiem. Eddie zatrzymał Sobka i wyjął laurkę walentynkową. Eddie: Mój najdroższy- Sobek: Nie -_- Sobek poszedł. Eddie padł na kolana. Wrzesień 2013 Sobek został pobity przez Eddiego i Igiego. Eddie: I jak to jest być na samym dole? (ꗞᗜꗞ) 27 lutego 2017 Sobek: Czekaj, czekaj. Jakim cudem Igi się z tobą zaprzyjaźnił? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Eddie: Dałem mu walentynkę. (òᗜó) Sobek: ................... Sobek spojrzał na telefon. Sobek: O mój boże, za 17 minut zacznie się film! (✧ᗝ✧) Eddie: Masz rację! (✧ᗝ✧) W Pałacu Czerwonym Demon: (demoniczny głos) WEOICNWEOUFWEOWE Demon-kasjer zauważył Eddiego i Sobka. Demon: IU;BERIVYBERVYIELV Eddie: My na film "Zła Kapusta 2". (óᗜò) Demon spojrzał na Sobka swoimi 80 oczami. Demon: .......... Demon: PBF8E3YBFEWYUOFBWEUYFOWE Demon wyleciał w powietrze i zjadł gwiazdę. Eddie: To chyba tak. (òᗜó) Sobek: (⍜_⍜) Sobek: Jakim do cholery cudem się- Eddie: Porozumiewamy? Byłem tutaj z rodzicami milion razy oraz z moimi dwoma braćmi. (^ᗜ^) Sobek: To ty masz rodzeństwo? (ꗞᗜꗞ) Eddie: No chodź! (⇀ᗝ↼) Sobek: (>ᗝ<) W kiniec "ZŁA KAPUSTA 2 (1984) Sobek jadł popcorn. S i E: (⍜ᗝ⍜) W filmie: Kobieta: No dobra. To my walimy w drzwi bez powodu aby morderca nas dopadł, ok? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Mężczyzna: Ok. (⍜ᗝ⍜) K i M: Raz, dwa, trzy!! (>ᗝ<) Kobieta i Mężczyzna wywarzyli drzwi. Kapusta: ZEŻRĘ WAS! (ʘᗜʘ) Widownia usłyszała krzyk kobiety. Dziecko: Mamusiu, co to za głupi film? (⇀ᗜ↼) Mama: Nie wiem, wracajmy do domu. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Mama wróciła z dzieckiem. Wszyscy ludzie zażenowani się rozeszli.... ............... ..........ale nie Sobek i Eddie. Sobek: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Kobieta w filmie zmieniła się w ogórek. S i E: AAAAAA!!!! (>ᗝ<) Sobek i Eddie się przytulili. Sobek: O MÓJ OVERLORDZIE! CO TO ZA SZPETNOŚĆ?! (>ᗝ<) Eddie: NIE WIEM! (>ᗝ<) CDN . Marika pilnowała Sobka przy łóżku. Marika: -_- Eddie spał z Sobkiem. Marika: Eh. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika zamknęła drzwi. 01.09.2018 - BERONONO!!!